


Закалённый в огне

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: порно-зарисовка о нездоровых отношениях из серии "Гарри и все-все-все"Пожалуйста, внимательно читайте предупреждения.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gilderoy Lockhart/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Quirinus Quirrell, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Закалённый в огне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forged in Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812839) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154). 



xXx

Гарри совсем не понимал профессора Квиррелла. Иногда казалось, что он не хотел иметь ничего общего с Гарри, словно опасался – он заикался и сбегал сразу после занятий. Но порой профессор оказывался слишком близко и будто пытался вдохнуть его запах, от чего волосы на затылке Гарри становились дыбом. А ещё это вызывало щекочущее ощущение внизу живота, и Гарри едва сдерживался, чтоб не потрогать себя. Однажды он заметил, как Квиррелл скользнул рукой по его заду. Должно быть случайно, с чего бы ему это делать?

xXx

Профессор Локхарт тоже заставлял Гарри чувствовать себя некомфортно, но теперь он уже понимал, что за ощущение появлялось в паху, когда профессор слегка касался его поясницы. Гарри видел, насколько тесными становились брюки Локхарта во время его бесконечных отработок. Как-то поздно вечером профессор потянулся к ширинке Гарри и стиснул его через ткань брюк, вызывая дрожь и стоны. Сунув руку в собственные штаны, Локхарт вытащил свой возбуждённый член – тогда Гарри впервые увидел эрекцию взрослого мужчины. С тех пор ему часто снилось, что именно он мог бы с ним делать, и Гарри стал просыпаться липким по утрам.

xXx

После очередной встречи с Боггартом Гарри сидел на коленях профессора Люпина, пока тот кормил его шоколадом и успокаивающе гладил по волосам. Запах возбуждения мужчины влиял на его мысли и член. Возможно, Гарри ёрзал больше необходимого, и когда почувствовал, прижавшуюся к его заднице немалую выпуклость Люпина, то сполз на пол, чтобы получше рассмотреть. Ему пришлось использовать обе руки, поскольку член Люпина был таким большим и толстым. Гарри старательно пытался обхватить ртом головку, но всё кончилось тем, что профессор обильно излился на его волосы, и теперь сперма медленно стекала по лицу мальчика.

xXx

Седрик Диггори находился в ванной старост, когда Гарри принес туда добытое драконье яйцо. Гарри заметил, как рука Седрика двигалась под водой, и подплыл ближе, облизываясь в предвкушении. Он собирался сесть к Седрику на колени, возможно, потереться о него или взять в рот, но у Диггори были иные планы. Он подтолкнул мальчика к краю ванны и провёл пальцами по расселине между его ягодиц. Гарри нетерпеливо подался навстречу, и вскоре Седрик, раздвинув мягкие половинки, толкнулся внутрь. Гарри прикусил кулак, чтобы не кричать от удовольствия.

xXx

Гарри был влюблен в Сириуса. По правде, он чувствовал к нему нечто большее, чем к Седрику или даже Ремусу. Бросаемые Сириусом взгляды убедили Гарри, что его чувства взаимны. Забравшись на кровать, Бродяга понюхал эрекцию Гарри, который, быстро стянув штаны, позволил ему облизывать свой член горячим шершавым собачьим языком. Вскрикнув, Гарри кончил, крепко сжимая пальцами лохматую голову Бродяги. Гарри раскинулся на кровати, тяжело дыша, а Бродяга тем временем слизывал семя с его живота, а затем подтолкнул в бок, побуждая перевернуться, и принялся вылизывать его дырочку, пока мальчик не излился вновь.

xXx

Между Гарри и Малфоем не было чувств, поэтому, когда Малфой напал на него в туалете, Гарри знал, как отомстить. Прижав Малфоя к стене, он приспустил штаны и ворвался в его девственную задницу, толкаясь глубже в его тугое горячее нутро. Малфой ахнул и застонал, то подаваясь назад, то толкаясь твердокаменным членом в руку Гарри. С гортанным стоном он излился в кулак Гарри, утягивая его за собой. Член всё ещё находился у него внутри пока Гарри не восстановился, а потом он снова трахал Малфоя, пока тот не взмолился о разрядке.

xXx

Гарри последовал за белой ланью от своей палатки к небольшому пруду. Витающая в воздухе магия успокаивала и возбуждала. Он снял одежду, желая хорошенько подрочить, но тут же был сбит с ног.

Повалив парня на землю Северус Снейп накрыл его тело своим, мокрые листья и снег липли к спине Гарри, пока Снейп вжимался в него своей возбуждённой плотью.

Приподняв голову Гарри лизнул щёку Снейпа, единственное оголенное место, до которого смог дотянуться.

Черные глаза профессора заблестели, и, перевернув Гарри, он прижал его лицом к земле и раздвинул ноги. Сперва Гарри услышал, как он сплюнул, следом почувствовал горячий твердый член, протискивающийся внутрь и растягивающий его анус, подготавливая.

«Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт» – билось у Гарри в голове, в такт каждому толчку Снейпа, проникающего всё глубже. Гарри потянулся было к себе, но профессор перехватил его руки и, заведя их за спину, продолжил жёстко вбиваться в податливое тело. Перед глазами у Гарри замерцали яркие вспышки, когда Снейпу удалось найти его простату и он бурно кончил, так и не притронувшись к себе.

Гарри почувствовал укус в плечо и впивающиеся в тело крепкие пальцы, а затем ощутил, как член Снейпа пульсирует, изливаясь и наполняя Гарри.

xXx

– Ты возьмёшь меня ещё полетать, Гарри? – спросил Тедди. – Мы поднимаемся намного выше, когда я катаюсь на твоей метле!

Гарри разглядывал своего крестника: щеки покраснели, глаза сияли янтарём, а губы полные и ярко-красные. Его член заинтересованно дёрнулся и Гарри улыбнулся.

– С удовольствием.


End file.
